inuyasha love story my way
by starbell89
Summary: this story goes back before there was an inuyasha and kagome back when inuyasha father and mother got to gether and sesshoamru is acturlly nice and caring towards inuyahsa
1. Prolog

I do not own any characters in this story or the anime.

characters _thinking  
_characters "talking"  
**regular writing**

**Inuyasha**

**This story goes back to the past. a thousand years ago. When there where demons and archers. Priestess and priests.  
When there was many gods. Vilages with wooden houses and temples in the middle of town.They bargened for things and traded. Back when there was monks and demon extermanators.Back when people were afraid to go out side at night. When they sometimes refuse to go out during the day.Back in a world where demons had humans as slaves and had them so afraid of them that the humans would do anything the demon asked or want.**

**This story is about a prince of the demons and one very unique princesses.The demons who are very powerful compared to the humands can end up falling in love with one and the same goes for a human.But this love is very shuned in this world becuase humands and demons are not suppose to be together.But that does not matter to some demons. Since there are have demons in the world.A half demon comes from a human and demon union, and just as the relationship between a demon and a human is shuned so is a half demon.**

**Most likly a half demons,or hynues as they call themselfs, would most likly live a normal but lonly live.But this does not count for a half demon of royal blood.With a demon lord or a demon king as a father not to many half demons get shuned snice they have to be at court and other apointed places during their young age. Learning how to become a king or a lord is very diffcult for a half demon because they have to deal with the hatefull looks and glares from everyone but some just ignore it or learn to live wiht it, in this case he learned how to live wiht it and many other things as well.But he might find someone that would see him for who he is on the inside not for what he looks like on the out side, and that person might actually find that someone would help her find herself.**

**Now the king of the demons, King Inuasshou, has been king for many years.He has been married once and had a son by the name of Sesshomaru. But shortly after his was born King Inuasshou wife had died a terrable death and left the king and prince alone for four years. But the king did not stay alone for very long Sesshomaru was getting older and he knew he couldnt do this alone for very long.So he went looking for a new mate and hopefully someone that would help and love his son as much as he did.The king went to town looking for the one female for him but what he got was not what he exspected. Most demons do not fall in love again after losing their first mate but something happen to him.When he got to the middle of town he saw a stage and many human standing on there in chains, but one cought his eye.**

**This one person was a lovely fragiel five ten female with long black hair and ivory skin. Along with dark brown eyes that where so sad, made her look like she seen to many terriable things in her life time.Her name was Isako, and she was sold into slavery by her family at the age of ten.Snice they where pesants and could not afored anything but alittle bit of food and they didnt have any money to aford the house that they where liveing in.So Inuasshou bought her and took her home to meet Sesshomaru, and for a while he could ignore what he felt.But that didnt last long because like three or four years after she was brought there Isako fell in love with him too.When the house was nice and quite on a slow rainy day she finaly confessed it to her self not knowing that Inuasshou was in the same room as her.**

**When he found out he confessed what he felt to her and not long after they were married.Inuasshou finaly found someone that makes him happy along with Sesshomaru.The one thing Inuasshou is happy about it that Sesshomaru does not know that Isako is not his real mother and seems to be happy not know thatBut something are going to change things for this happy little treo, some thing for the good and something not so good.**

**p.s i hope u guys like this and ill try to get more chapters up but this is my first story on here so im kinda new at this**


	2. The birth of Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

**Inuasshou and Isako has been married for at least a good four years.Sesshomaru is three years old and a happy good natured child and learning quickly about they way of life.Sesshomaru has this cold somewhat remote feeling to him even at this young age but he is totally different around his family exspeacily around his stepmother.Everyone is happy and loving but Isako was missing something she want a child of her own even though she claims Sesshomaru its just not the same because he was not made between her and Inuasshou but she still love him just the same.**

**But she wanted a child that will come form her own womb, so Isako and Inuasshou has been trying for a couple of months now and finally Isako might just be pregnant. Two months later Isako finally believed she was pregnant, from the morning sickness to having a little round to her stomach, she has been unbelievably happy that she just might actually have her own child.  
Inuasshou has been very helpful and understanding of her hormones along with the rest of the people in her castle.  
Sesshomaru has been very happy and over excited about having a brother, when he is not in front of other people he actually lets his guard down and smiles every once in awhile when Isako comes in the room.**

**But Isako had a hard time caring Inuyasha due to he is half demon, so the fanting spells and the early morning sickness was a lot worse and she has frighten Inuasshu along with Sesshomaru, so they ended up following her around alot and wouldnt leave her alone.Isako exspeacily scared them when she fanited in the gardon when she was about five months along.  
But that was just a false alarm.But the boys got realy over protective of her and the baby after that, no male was aloud to get close to her and she wasnt aloud to rest in hers and inuasshou's room.**

**Seven months later Isako gives birth to a beautiful little boy that has silver hair and golden eyes along with two dog ears like is father and brother.Everyone that lives at the castle is over joyed for having a new life brought into their lives.  
Sesshomaru took it upon him self to help Inuyasha with anything he needs and since Inuyasha is just a baby Sesshomaru has also token the liberty of defending him when ever Inuyasha needs it.So Inuyasha has been brought in to a live full of love from his family and was a happy little boy through everything.**

**But not everyone was happy about the birth of Inuyasha a lot of the court members wanted Inuasshou to give up his youngest son since he is a half demon but Sesshomaru and Inuasshou would not let that happen.  
These court members fight with Isako trying to make her and Inuyasha leave the castle by spreading nasty roomers about her and Inuyasha.**

**One tragic night Isako's and Inuasshou room was attacked by an unknown person four years later after Inuyasha was born.  
Inuasshou was working late down in the study trying to get more of his paper work dune while Sesshomaru was out training with the captain of the guards, Isako and Inuyasha was up stairs getting ready for bed.  
Isako "I will be in, in a minute baby, I just want to change."  
Inuyasha "OK mommy."**

**Thats its for right now make sure to leave reviews and ill get back to the story starting the next chapter**


	3. That night

**Chapter 2**

**Inuyasha went in to hes room to change and got into his bed so he can wait for his mom to come in and tuck him in while reading him a sat their for about ten minutes, but quickly got bored just he got up and went to his mother and fathers room,when he got there he found the door shut and locked for some strange reason, so he walked up to it and knocked very quietly encase his mother was sleeping but as it turns out she was hard something break then his mother muffled screams, then someone else but he couldn't make out what they where saying due to his hearing it not that good and he was so far. ****Then he heard something else break and then his mother scream again then it went all tried to look through the keyhole but he couldn't see anything do to the hole being tried hearing something again by putting his ear to the door but the only thing he could hear was someone walking around the room muttering to the strangers made Inuyasha panicked so he started to scream get someone up here while pounding on the door, but before his voice got to someone the door he was pounding on turned into a chest so hard that his little hands started to hurt, he **looked up with frighten eyes into two unforgiving hurtful eyes of a stranger that for some reason he seen before, then he was dragged into the room and the door shut behind him with a soundless click, and at the same point he saw his mother face down in the middle of the room, not moving and breathing shallowly At the sight of his mother Inuyasha got enraged and tried to attack the man at the other end of the room but with being so small he didn't have enough power to even compete with the stranger.

**The stranger grabbed him and throw him across the room. Inuyasha went flying across the room and hit the wall on the far side. He tried to stand up but his arms and legs wouldn't support his weight. The only thing Inuyasha could do was look around, that is when he saw his mom still laying on the ground barely moving now. Inuyasha started to scream again but the stranger ganged him with one of his mothers clothes, to say the least Inuyasha was scared to death, he couldn't understand why someone would hurt his mom or him. They didn't do anything to anyone.**

**The stranger so lost in thought forgot that Inuyasha was still awake, he started rambling on and on about how he was cheated out of love. "** This is all Inuasshou's fault, he stole my love and turned her on me. If it wasn't for that stupid demon I would be married to Isako. I was coming to free her from those ignorant slave traders but instead i find her mated and married to a demon**." The stranger would not see beyond what he felt or what had happened eight years ago. "** Then that stupid women did something I never thought possible she has a stupid hynues, something that's nether human or demon.**" As the stranger was ranting this he was sending death glares at Isako and Inuyasha. **

**Never knowing that Inuyasha was slowly crawling his way towards his mother that was still on the ground where he seen her. Inuyasha could tell that she was still breathing but very shallow. Once Inuyasha reached his mother he started speaking quietly to her so the stranger couldn't hear him. "**Mommy, whats going on, who is that guy and why does he hate us.**" "** Oh my dear child, to be honest i do not really know whats going on, but as for who that stranger is, he's from my village, I can not remember is name but you need to leave find away out and get your father.**" That shocked Inuyasha _  
_**_but I don't want to leave my mom but I know she is right i can't defended her by myself._** "**But what about you mommy I can't leave you here by your self.** " ****"**Inuyasha do as I say, I'll be fine just go get your dad honey it'll be alright.**" Inuyasha was still hesitant about leave but did as he was told. **

**He moved towards the door when the stranger wasn't looking, this four year old little boy was silent and stealthy for his age, so he made it to the door with out the stranger even knowing. Once at the door, Inuyasha slowly opened it hoping and praying that it wouldn't make a sound. When he got it opened far enough for him to crawl through, he made his way out of the room into the hall way.**

**ok guys i know its been awhile, a long long while but here it is i finally updated this chapter. ill get the next one up soon hopefully within the week please review and let me know what u guys think. **


End file.
